


Rest

by navaan



Category: Agent Carter (TV), DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Inspired by Fanart, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Diana hadn’t returned by the time, Peggy has slipped into her pajamas and brushed her hair one final time, looking at her own tired face in mirror.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Down Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260390) by [Woad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/pseuds/Woad). 



Diana hadn’t returned by the time, Peggy has slipped into her pajamas and brushed her hair one final time, looking at her own tired face in mirror. It had been a day of following leads and foiling plots and then returning to “the office” to play the good little female agent who fetched coffee and sandwiches and did the paperwork nobody else was willing to do.

She had raged against the loss of recognition that had come with the post-war years, but sometimes she found it made things easier for her work as spy that nobody - not even her colleagues - looked at her and saw who she was.

At least with Diana things were different. 

Diana had a way of looking at you and seeing the truth at its core. 

For a spy like Peggy that was unsettling and rare. Rare enough to be exciting. Rare enough to be precious.

She regretted that Diana wasn’t back yet, hoped that wherever she was and whatever Wonder Woman was doing that she was safe and would be back when either of her secret lives permitted it. But she was tired enough to fall over and with a last look the the closed apartment window she slipped under the cover and fell asleep instantly.

When she woke, a cool breeze touched her face and she looked up to see the curtains move in the dark room. The window was open.

The agent in her wanted to jump into action, alarmed and feeling the need to protect herself. But there was warmth behind her, the feel of a lithe, strong body. She moved, careful not to wake her companion.

But Diana was still wide awake, watching her, her expression calm.

“Hello,” Peggy said. “Did you save the world today?”

“Only a small part of it. But it needed the saving.”

Peggy smiled. She was sure she would learn the rest from tomorrow’s papers. What was important was that they were both here. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

Diana smiled, tired and yet radiant as ever, her naked shoulders visible above the blanket. “I’m glad you’re safe, too,” she said, “I heard a very _blonde_ woman stopped a Russian plot today by nearly blowing up an underworld casino. And I only know one person who was hot on the trail of Manzoni and his ring of traitors.”

“Where did you hear such a thing?” Peggy asked innocently and then smirked. “You can ask any of my fellow agents, they will attest to the fact that it _couldn’t have been me_. And, by the way, it was only _one_ Red Room operative. Routine at best.”

“I’m sure.” Diana grinned back and stroked a hand along her cheek.

It was all that Peggy needed after a long day like this. She leaned forward and softly kissed Diana on the lips. “Welcome back, Agent Prince.”

“Glad to be here, Agent Carter,” Diana whispered back. 

This time Peggy fell asleep, Diana’s comforting weight at her side.

They both had earned a bit of rest.


End file.
